anniversary regrets
by aleushadrake
Summary: what happens when kaiba pushes jou's last button?


" I don't even know why I waste my time on you"

The silence after the statement is deafening. He expected Jou to scream that he was anything but worthless, to contort the words and throw them back, for the scene to go on. No, it doesn't. He regrets the words before they've left his mouth, even more when he sees that dumb founded stare. He refuses to admit that he shouldn't have said it, but wasn't he provoked? Doesn't Jou know better than to make a scene at the office. He should... what is it he was shouting about anyway?

He places his hand on the door knob expecting the action to jog Jou out of his stupor, nothing. He watches as Jou simply sighs dejectedly before simply walking away.

" we will talk about this when I get home alright Jou."

Jou only pauses in place, he looks to Kaiba bored. Its painfully obvious that either he doesn't believe him or just doesn't care. He watches as Jou walks down the stairs across the lobby and out the glass double doors. As the day continues, Kaiba finds himself being short with people he isn't positive deserve it. He attends a meeting only to dictate it and snarl of the uselessness of the other attendees. Hours later he finds himself rereading the same line of a finance report over and over until he blinks a few times, trying to get moisture back into his eyes. He reaches for his mouse and double clicks the small printer icon at the top of the screen, as he listens to the papers sliding on top of each other in the printer tray he leans over and brings up his briefcase. He lays it across his desk opening it for the first time that day, a bright blue envelope sits on the very top of the manilla folders. He flicks it open and finds picture of a vase of roses, in glittering cursive text across the front of the card are the words.

'Happy anniversary'

Kaiba shuts his eyes tightly cursing himself mentally, he pushes aside his guilt and flicks the card open.

" its been six years now! Look how long we've been doing this,crazy huh? Hurry home so we can do it some more!

-love Katsuya"

He stares at the card feeling guilt curling up in his stomach like a led weight. Six years? He thinks back to the first anniversary, he remembered that one because he had put a neon post it note on his bathroom mirror the night before, the second time he remembered a day late. The way Jou laughed about it had been quite embarrassing, Jou had found it hilarious. The third time he was away on business, but called at midnight to show he remembered, the fourth passed unnoticed along with the fifth. No wonder he was so upset about the duel disc anniversary festival. He quickly slams his brief case shut and moves more briskly than usual out the door, both the finance report and card still on his desk.

As it is Friday all the servants that don't live on the premises have gone at five, the ones that do live here have hove probably gone off to celebrate the weekend. As he steps inside he finds the silence of the place unnerving, customarily he can hear the vague sound of whatever it is that Jounouchi happens to be up to from here.

" Suya?"

No response, just the sound of his own voice echoing back at him from around the room. He walks up the stairs, a sudden fear buzzing in the back of his head. The door to their bedroom sits open, the bed is made clean and neat as if has remained untouched. He sadly reminds himself it is untouched, how long has it been? Looking around the room, he find Jou's favorite blue and white sneakers gone from their place by the door, along with his old sweater. The one he refused to get rid of even when Kaiba had given him a new one as a gift. Looking around the room a bit more, he finds that the drawers are half pulled, a few articles of clothing sticking out here and there. Dread settles in his stomach, it freezes his blood and he finds himself unsure of what to do.

Tossed on its side on the floor near the edge of the bed is a box, its pale blue with white pinstripes. About an inch thick and eight inches one way, six inches the other way. Unsure of what he should be doing, if he even ought to do anything, doesn't Jou deserve someone who can show how much they care? This thought floats around his mind as he opens the small parcel, inside he finds a picture of their very first date. In the first square of the frame is the pair, Kaiba looking sheepish and embarrassed Jou with a big smile as he looks Sideways at Kaiba. The second frame, Kaiba eyes wide as saucers, his face redder than tomatoes and Jou pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. In the third square Kaiba tries to hide his unusually wide smile, Jou laughing with a hand on Kaibas shoulder. In the last frame, the largest one is the kiss made him want to keep Jou, and never let him go.

Doesn't he deserve someone who can show how much they care?

Doesn't that insinuate that Kaiba himself is incapable of showing that he cares?

This is the way that Kaiba perceives the situation,that he screwed up... royally. He needs to fix this before the damage becomes irreparable. He stands up and places the picture on the bedside table before tugging his phone out of his pocket and runs down the stairs. He quickly dials Jous phone, unsurprised when it goes straight to voice mail. He pops open the driver side door, hitting redial as he flies out his driveway. He runs red lights, swervs past pedestrians on his venture, all the while continuously hitting redial. He'll keep that phone ringing until the damn battery dies. He swings into an open parking spot in front of the game shop before he exits and slams the door to his shiny red Mazda Miata.

With a huff he walks up the door, pausing to take a breathe and calm himself...mostly because the building is kind of old, he might just knock the damn door in. He knocks three times and waits about a minute before knocking again. He watches as Yugi shuffles down the stairs looking as though he where on his way to bed. He opens the door and finds himself staring at Kaibas chest, looking up and seeing those fierce blue eyes he squeaks in surprise jumping backward slightly.

"oh good evening Kaiba, what are -"

"where is he?"

"huh?"

Yugi blinks and stares at him confused for a moment.

"where is who"

"where is Katsuya, is he here have you seen him?"

Amethyst eyes go wide in fear.

" what Jou is missing?! What happened whats wrong did someone take him!? Should we call the police?!"

Kaiba sighs feeling slightly put out, he was sure Jou would come here, maybe that's why he didn't.

" you haven't seen him at all today? He didn't come by for even a moment?"

"no he didn't...what happened?"

" we had a fight today and-"

" oh no, not today, isn't it your anniversary?"

" yes... but I forgot... and when I came home to apologize he was gone. Now I can't find him... he packed up his bags, he's not answering his phone. Do you know where he might have gone?"

Yugi seems to mull things over a moment before nodding and running back inside. He comes running back out with a torn bit of paper in his hands.

"here, he might have gone to Anzu or Hondas. Check Honda first- they've been friends since before I ever met Jou. If he isn't with either of them he might have gone to see Mai, they used get along pretty well but I don't know where she lives. Um I don't really know if he would have gone to stay with his sister maybe, but I never hear from her so I don't know anything about that."

He quickly shoves the paper into Kaibas hands, his cold slightly shaking hands.

" kaiba, just because you find him doesn't mean he'll come back. I know he loves you, but six years is a long time to be on the sidelines you know? You gotta show him you love him. I bet right now he's confused and hurt... you need to get to him before he makes up his mind to stay gone. So hurry!"

He takes in yugis words, carefully.

" thank you Mutou "

With that he spins on the ball of his foot and walks back to his car, he glances down at the paper clenched in his fist. He types the address into his GPS before tearing down the road in search of his lover. About twenty minutes later he slams the car door shut as walks across the long decorated sidewalk to the front door of a rather box shaped house. This time he can hear someone shout from inside. He taps the toe of his shoes impatiently as he waits for someone to answer. Honda answers looking really quite bewildered to see Kaiba at his doorstep.

"eh? What do you want?"

" have you seen Jou?"

Immediately Hondas face hardens to one of anger and suspicion.

"why? Is he missing? Did some jackass go and kidnap him cause ah' you?"

"no I pissed him off now I need to find him and-"

"I don't know what you did but you better beg him to forgive you. I never thought it was fair, you treat him like shit, even now. So your all freaked cause he got fed up? Well I hope you beg and he ditches you anyway."

Ignoring the comments that sting more than they should he glares at Honda and repeats himself.

"have you seen him? Was he here?"

"no I haven't seen him so piss off."

With that the door slams shut and he can hear the tumblers rolling the locks into place. Again he sits in the driver seat typing an address into gps and driving off. Anzus response is somewhat more venomous and biting. But alas no she hadn't scene him. He flips his phone open and searches his database for Mai Kujakus duelist information. Her apartment is of course uptown in a highrise apartment. Kaiba ignores the view as he glares out the glass wall of the elevator, the hallway is too long and too damn bright, or dark. Whatever the whole world is wrong and unpleasant at the moment, it will remain so until Jou is home. He knocks harder than he needs to on door 214, Mai answers the door looking harassed and flustered, only half her usual make up on. When she opens the door to find a thoroughly irritated looking Kaiba, he watches her jaw drop open, one eyebrow lifts while the other furrows downward. She stares at him that way for a moment before blinking as if where a mirage that should soon fade away.

" am I high?"

She says it to him as if it where a legitimate concern, as though she would be oblivious to having ingested drugs in her own home. It leaves him curious and worried.

" I should hope not."

"what, whaddaya want?"

" have you seen Jounouchi?"

Immediately a look of perfect awareness crosses her half painted features, she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him rather smugly.

" you fucked up... big time didn't you."

Its more a statement than a question.

" indeed, yugi said he might have come here. Have you seen him?"

"no, if you messed up that bad I would just check hotels, he's gonna wanna be alone. Good luck."

With that she smirks and shuts the door, Kaiba blinks his mind working a mile a minute to try and figure out how many hotels are actually in domino city. Almost an hour later he finds himself sitting in bed his finger gliding over the key board at a pace so quick it begins to ache in his wrists and knuckles. He continuously dials a new number to another hotel asking if they had seen a tall blonde with brown eyes, probably wearing a faded green denim jacket.

Elsewhere

Jou checks into a small hotel on the far side of town, still unsure of what to do with himself. He had spent the last few hours just riding around on the trains trying to keep his mind blank, he didn't want to cry in public. He had wound up at the corner of the game shop,deciding at the last minute he didn't want Yugi fretting over him. He thought about Honda, but that would result in him getting completely hammered and having a horrendous hangover, he might even forget why he was mad. Anzu would rile him up or feed him all the reasons why he should never have gotten with Kaiba to begin with. She can be very convincing. The thought of Mai crossed his mind but was dashed as soon as it came, while she is a fountain of relationship wisdom, he wants whatever choice he makes to be one he decided on on his own.

He blinks when the clerk asks him if he's in trouble.

" eh? What?"

" somebody called looken fer someone like you. Tall blonde with a green jacket."

Jou snorts and glares away, he already looked here hmm? Why would he bother rechecking the place?

" my husbands a jackass, okay. Just take my damn money."

The clerk snorts deciding its not his business to get into, accepting the payment for one room with a single bed and only one occupant he tosses the rooms key over the counter to Jou. Up two flights of stairs and across the premises is where Jou finds his room. He shuts the door behind him and looks around the blank white walls, the stiff looking bed with its pinkish sheets and itchy looking blankets, two pillows with matching pinkish cases. Beside the bed is a cheap one drawer bedside table with a ceramic lamp set on top of it, in the open shelf space beneath the drawer he looks at the bible just sitting there accusingly. Across the room is an off white set of drawers with a large boxy tv bolted down on top of it. A phone book sits between the tv and blocky phone with its long coiled cord.

Phone?

He digs through his pocket for his phone, he taps the screen. It doesn't respond. He taps the power button, nothing. How did the battery die already? He tosses his bag onto the bed and looks around for an outlet. He plucks the charger from the side pocket of his duffel bag and plugs into the spot beside the bed. He turns it on while it charges, then realizes he smells like the people on the train. Bleh. Grabbing a few things from his bag he goes off to shower in the tiny bathroom with its tiny soap and tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner. The running water drowns out the sound of his phone ringing again and again, the small beep of his voice mail alerting him that it is still full.

About half an hour later Jou steps out of the shower toweling his hair dry, a larger less itchy towel wrapped around his waist. He watches his phone ring and ring, kaibas face smirking at him from the screen. The ringing stops and leaves him with the message '432 missed calls' blinking on his screen.

"no freaking way..."

He walks over and picks up his phone to check the call log, it rings in his palm, this time Anzus face smiles at him. He flicks his thumb across the screen ignoring her call to get to the log, his eyes go wide when he sees how many calls and voice mails Kaiba alone left. He then sees the plethora of call and messages from Yugi Anzu Honda and even one from Mai. Curiously he listens to Yugis message first.

"hey Jou. Um I hope everything is okay. I mean I know its not. But I just thought you should know, Kaiba just showed up at my door looking for you, um I don't really know what to say. If you need to talk you can call me anytime you know that right? I know we haven't hung out much lately but I'm still your friend you know."

The next message is from honda.

" dude your freaky husband just showed up at my damn door, did you finally dump him? Yea? So lets celebrate you losing all that baggage! Haha c'mon hit me up!"

The other is from anzu talking so fast he cant understand what she was saying, apparently there was a lot to it as it was broken up into about three loooong messages. He spots the one message from mai and taps it.

" you just left? Without even saying anything? Thats a cheap move **Mr kaiba.** I know he called you, I know your ignoring him and everyone else, I get it. But at least listen to him. Let him tell you he's sorry. Even if you decide to leave anyway, at least grow a spine and say it to his face."

Jou stares at Mais face fading from his screen, in his mind he can feel her accusing glare, with her hand on her hip as she flips her hair over her shoulder. He knows the way she would sneer and tut at him before walking away from him like he was unworthy of her attention. He stares at the the many messages on his phone, only a second long. Further down he finds the time on them steadily growing until he locates the last message, from just a moment ago.

"Jou? Are you there? I know you're mad, you have every right to be. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that I was – I cant justify it and I take it back I-i-i don't know why you ever wasted time on me I really don't. Any sane person would have dumped me after a week I know it. Jou please please answer me please let me know you're alright at least give me that. Please come home I promise I'll do anything to make this up to you I swear I'll never forget again- I fucked up my priorities. My suya I love you, more than anything I do and-"

The message stops there, Jou finds himself unable to believe the sound of Kaibas voice. It was cracking and weak, almost a whisper as if he was crying for so long. Mais voice rings in his head.

" let him tell you he's sorry."

He finds himself unsure of what to do, so acts on impulse as he usually does. He types the address to the hotel and his room number, then taps send.

In his room Kaiba tears through the phone book he never uses, just in case he missed a few hotels, his phone gives a soft 'ping'. The only sound its made all night, his head jerks up and he stares at it, shocked scared and relieved to see Jous cheeky smile, accompanied by a small envelope. Seeing the message he quickly darts off the bed knocking down his laptop grabbing his keys off the table before almost tripping down the stairs. He knows almost the entire cities map by heart at this point, so he doesn't bother to type the address into his GPS. He flies down the road unsure of how Jou is going to treat him, how he will respond to him.

Jou listens to the knock on his door, not really sure he wants to answer it. Three knocks more. He gave him the address didn't he? How stupid not to answer. He accuses himself over and over before sliding the chain lock back and turning the deadbolt. When he opens the door he feels his breath catch in his throat, Kaiba looks so exhausted. Dark circles forming under his eyes, his right hand twitching the way it does when he's overly anxious and worried. His hair out of place from him continuously running his fingers through it, occasionally pulling when he reached another dead end. His white shirt wrinkled, the top three buttons undone, his black tie nowhere in sight.

" Katsuya please don't go I'm sorry I know I haven't been treating you well. I didn't realize I guess I just- I just-"

Flustered panicked and at a loss for works, he runs his hands through his hair nervously, Jou reaches out, grabbing him by his wrist and tugging him into the room.

" Just sit down. Okay..."

Obediently Kaiba sits on very edge of the bed while Jou walks to the other side of the room and hops up onto the dresser, sitting beside the TV on the opposite side of the phone and its companion book. Jou blinks trying desperately not to show how guilty he feels for Kaibas current state, he places his hands on his knees and stares quietly at Kaiba wondering if he's figured out exactly what it is that set him off. He had it earlier, will he remember it now?

Kaiba worries his lower lip before looking up to Jou looking at him curiously from all the way across the small room, the distance feels vast to him. Having Jou so close but not in his arms is about the same as a phone call from overseas.

" I love you Katsuya."

"... you know I love you."

" I shouldn't have said that. I love you, your not worthless, your not at all a waste of my time. Short of Mokuba your the only part of my life that hasn't been a waste."

"..."

Jounouchi simply looks at him, waiting for the rest, wondering how much its hurting Kaiba to admit all this. He hates the fact that it bothers Kaiba to admit he's wrong, to make sure Jou feels loved. It hurts him to no end to feel like hes still just so bothersome.

" I'm not good at this. I wanna say so much but it gets stuck and I feel weak I guess."

Not the right thing to say, Jou sighs as if he expected this, and stares off into the endless void, past the tacky whitish walls into a canyon of fluttering thoughts. Kaiba watches those pale blonde lashes fall closed for instant before opening again, showing the glistening depths of those honey colored orbs.

" I remember the first time we went out on a date, do you? I was so scared, I thought I would make an ass out of myself so I took you to the movies so I wouldn't have to talk much..."

Jou blinks and turns to stare intently at Kaiba, he remembers that differently. The strange silence had made him believe that Kaiba just didn't have anything to say to him, the way he responded with one word answers or simply grunted in response.

" after the movie, you looked kind of disappointed. I felt stupid and guilty so I asked if you wanted to get something sweet, you looked so confused, it was... adorable. I don't remember what I said while we where in line but you laughed so hard you cried, then you … let me hold your hand at the table. On the way out you found that damn photo booth, and when we kissed I was so sure I would never let you go. Now I can't seem to make you want to stay..."

Kaiba stares at the floor, so doesn't seem to see the way Jou looks at him all riddled with confusion and something else fluttering in his chest. He pulls one leg up against his chest, resting his heel against the edge of the drawer and wrapping his arms around his knee.

" you … could keep talking... that was kinda working... a little."

Kaiba blinks and jerks his up to see Jou smiling weakly at him from behind his folded arms. A spark of hope, he can feel that slight smile breathe life into that fading ember.

" I can't remember what day that was, but I remember the way you leaned on me when I drove you home. I have everyone else remember dates for me... so I know I had your birthday wrong... I was few days off... I'm sorry, I know that hurt. I may forget your birth date, but I know the day day you where born became the day that the world was worth living in-"

Jou can't help the way his eyes are stinging, he blinks rapidly to keep his tears from becoming apparent. It only makes his lashes wet and his eyes seem glittery, he watches the way Kaiba stands and slowly takes a tentative step forward.

" I'm sorry I get the date wrong but I promise I will always celebrate you. I promise to be home by five every day because the time after that is time a person does as they please, it would please me greatly if I could spend it all with you. "

Jou has his knee down on the drawer, his hands wringing the hem of his shirt, his chest heaves as he struggle keep his breathing calm. Kaiba stands to close, gingerly reaching out, letting his fingertips caress Jou's cheek, Suddenly he feels goosebumps break out across his skin.

" I promise when its cold, I'll keep you warm. I promise... to be better, to give you everything you deserve, everything you … want."

So much closer now, he can't help the way tears burn down his face and roll over Kaibas pale hands. He feels Kaiba wipe away his rolling tears with the pad of his thumb, soft lips caress the corner of his eye, following the trail and then planting soft kisses on the corner of his mouth.

" you promise?"

" I promise, cross my heart and hope to -"

His words are cut short by warm pliant lips pressed over his own, he wraps his arms around Jou, he feels Jous arms slide over his shoulders and tangle into his hair. As they kiss and grip each other closely their chests press flush together, Jous thighs against Kaibas hips. Kaibas hands slide over Jous shoulders then over the back of his neck and down his spine following the small of his back. One hand slides back up his spine up to his scalp where he grips Jous hair, at the same time his second hands grips the curve of his ass eliciting a sharp inhale. Jou pulls away from the kiss, his lips pink and slightly parted, Kaiba feels his breath catch when he see that heated gaze on him, eyes like smelted gold burning in an unnatural kind of fire. It feeds the flame that threatens to engulf his beating heart, Jous legs lock around his waist Kaiba slides one arm under his ass the other hand open beneath his shoulder blades. Taking a step back Kaiba carries Jou across the stiff carpeting to the bed, laying him carefully on his back and returning to their feverish kiss.

His hands slide under Jous shirt stroking the soft skin pulled taught over firm muscles until he finds those pert nipples. Kaiba sighs in satisfaction when Jou lets out a soft moan over his lips. Jous hands locate the buttons that hide Kaibas lean body from him, he attempts to unbutton them only to become frustrated and tear the shirt open. He plants his lips on kaibas long slender neck, nipping and sucking with the intent to leave a mark, he loves the way kaiba returns the attention to him. The slight sting feeding the heat in him, he ungulates his body and his turgid arousal up against Kaiba. He can feel kaiba smile against his shoulder, hands under his shirt pull the bit of cloth up over his head and off to the side.

"seto! Please- God, I need you so bad!"

Immediately Kaiba shifts gears, going from exploring the body he hasn't seen in so long to unbuttoning Jous dark blue jeans. He peels the offending article off of Jous hips and down his legs taking his boxers with them. He tosses them to the floor and moves to climb back up Jous body trailing quick kisses up his legs. As he moves upward he pushes those supermodel long legs apart, so his lips can explore more sensitive areas, his long tongue flicks out and drags up Jous inner thighs. He can see the way it makes his engorged erection twitch and begin to dribble translucent fluids from the tip. As the drop slides down the shaft Kaiba shifts forward placing his tongue at the base as slowly sliding it upward, he wraps his lips around the weeping organ and sucks lightly.

"ah... ..."

Jous chest heaves as he pants and groans, his hands fist into the cheap sheets and twist while Kaiba watches him from his place between Jous quivering thighs. Kaiba flicks the very tip of his tongue over Jous slit and then sucks taking in a bit more. He begins bobbing his head until his lips are wrapped around the base of him and his cheeks are hollowed inward from the pressure of his suction. He loves the grunts and moans he earns from his husband, he raises his head allowing the accumulated saliva to drip downward. He uses a fingertip to follow it until he find himself running small circles over Jous tight puckered entrance. He flicks his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, he feels Jous thighs quivering, he runs his strong wide hands under Jous ass then over his thighs pressing his knees down against his chest. He feels Jous hands slide over his and grip under his knees, assisting him in his venture. He loves the way Jou can't seem to stop groaning, his chest heaving as he pleads and begs for more, his hips struggling to keep from undulating into the pleasurable sensation.

He continuously plunges his tongue in and out again again, then following the ring in a circular motion. For a moment he debates just using the saliva as lubricant, then realizes that may not be quite enough. He climbs up over Jou who only looks at him lustfully, Kaiba glances off to to side to where the small bathroom is. He peppers jous cheek and neck with soft kisses.

"mmm one moment jou-"

" no! Please! Please don't make me wait!"

Jous legs wrap tightly around Kaibas waist his arms around Kaibas shoulders, groaning in his ear, all his lustful need. Kaiba silences him with a kiss, dropping down and lifting to change his angle for a moment.

" jou please- it's been so long, I just mmff I don't want to hurt you."

" I don't care seto please-"

"just one second, I promise I'll be right back-"

"promise- promise!"

Between each word he places a wet kiss on Kaibas earlobe, dragging his tongue up the shell.

" I promise"

He presses his parted lips against jous tasting him for a moment before, peeling himself away from Jous intensely heated flesh. It feels like drowning. He hurries around the doorway only a few feet away, he snatches a small white bottle of lotion and a small washcloth from the top of the sink. As he rounds the corner and finds himself struck by the vision of Jous body all splayed out on the bed, the dim yellow light accentuating the dips and curves of his lightly toned muscle. His eye quickly focus on kaibas half nude figure standing silhouetted in the bathroom doorway. Jou raises one hand to kaiba, turning his palm up and curling his finger in a come hither motion. As kaiba steps forward to do as told, jou tuts at him.

" uh uh uh, those pants, they gotta go..."

Grinning like a hungry wolf he gets the message, placing the lotion and cloth on the foot of the bed he then slides his hands over his bare chest down his stomach where his fingers lightly circle the buckle of his belt. As he slips the belt off and pitches it off to the side, he focuses on the way Jou stares at him, his teeth scraping over his lower lip as he watches Kaiba tease him. He begins to unfasten the button of his slacks as if it where porcelain, in this manner he gingerly slides the zip down. The pants drop but his boxers still mask the bulge of his arousal, feeling Jous intense gaze he reaches down and gropes himself through the thin cloth before sliding the final piece down his long long legs and out of sight. Kaiba begins to crawl onto the bed, closing his hand around the small bottle as he goes. Jou keeps him standing on his knees for a moment while he wraps his hands around Kaibas sex, he begins stroking him slowly enjoying the feel of it in his hands.

"mmm..."

Kaiba places hand on Jous shoulder nudging him to lay back down,he does. As Jou lays down he allows his arms to fold onto the pillow over his head, he raises his knees keeping the soles of his feet flat on the bed. As he does this his hips raise up off the bed, he rolls hips tantalizingly for Kaiba to reach out and grip. Jou smiles coyly while he watches as Kaiba pops open the small bottle, warming the lotion in his hands before sliding a single slicked finger into his waiting entrance. Jou closes his eyes and hums his approval, he feels it slide only a knuckle deep, out and back in just a bit deeper. He allows himself to relax, breathing deeply as he feels Kaibas long slender finger stroking his insides.

" more..."

Kaiba obliges adding a second finger,he continues the gentle rocking motion until he feels the muscle has relaxed enough for him to scissor his fingers. He thrusts forward then opens his fingers, closing then as he withdraws his digits, huffs and moans in earnest, not restraining a single sound that comes. A third digit is added, Jou cant seem to be still he rolls his hips to meet each thrust, loving the feel off those three fingers spreading him open. He whines when he feels those fingers abandon him, his eyes open partway. He looks over and watches as Kaiba coats his member with liberal amounts of lotion.

" ready love?"

Jou can't seem to find his words, so simply nods his assent for Kaiba to continue. Kaiba sits on his knees and pulls Jous ass up onto his lap. He aligns the very tip of his member with Jous tight little hole before slowly pushing inward. Jou exhales in something like relief, he feels himself filled to the brim, knowing he's sheathed Kaibas member, it feels something like being complete again. He opens his eyes, so ready to continue already, looking at his Kaibas face he smiles slightly. Kaibas eyes are clamped shut his brow furrowed in concentration, his teeth pressed down on his lower lip,Jou watches as he tries desperately to calm himself, to keep from climax. Jou reaches out and places his hands on Kaibas forearms, as those intense deep blue orbs focus on him he pulls Kaiba down on top of him. He distracts him with a chase kiss, then another and another until they linger and become something far more intimate. While they kiss more intensely Kaiba begins to buck his hips, effectively distracting Jou from their kiss. Strong hands grip Kaibas broad shoulders, while one of Kaibas hands is tangled up in jous hair, the other holding onto his shoulder with almost bruising force. He snaps his hips forward hard then harder then faster, wringing Jou for a string of curses and a chorus of moans and screams.

Kaiba pivots his hips then snaps them forward making sure to strike at that bundle of nerves deep inside of jou. He moves with a rhythm and flow, far too focused to notice or care about the way the headboard slams into to wall. Each time the cheap wood board slams into the wall it leaves a thin white line where scraped off the paint and dented the drywall. Jous nails dig deep into Kaibas back as his own arches upward. His head slams backward into the pillows his knees go up and he feels his toes curl and screams his climax. The cacophony of sounds and sensations throw Kaiba over the edge, his pace quickens becoming something wild and unbound as he spirals off to his own climax spilling his release deep inside of Jou.

As he feels his energy drain away he peppers Jous face with soft kisses, making sure to drop a few onto the shoulder he isn't sure he hurt. Jou grins widely at him, so far beyond sated he feels slightly euphoric, as if he might have taken a dose of ecstasy. No longer able to hold himself up Kaiba simply collapses beside Jou resting his head on Jous chest, he smirks when he feels Jou begin absent mindedly petting his hair.

" seto..."

" ...mm?"

" this... needs to happen more."

"...mmhhhmm, can do this...again."

Jou looks down and smiles lazily as he watches Kaiba sleep on his chest, he blinks but his eyelids are heavy and so too bothersome to open. It is the first night in almost a year that he slept through without waking once, its easy to sleep when he doesn't feel so alone.

In the morning they laugh about having slept in the mess even though Kaiba had gone through the trouble of bringing a cloth to wipe it away. They take a shower but wind up making love again rather than washing, after ward they pack up Jous things and return the room key. The clerk merely snickers at them, glancing behind him Kaiba spots a number of noise complaints from the neighboring rooms, he only smirks as they stroll out the glass double doors.

On the drive home Kaiba looks to Jou who smiles as he watches other drivers fall behind them. With the windows down Jous hair flutters in the strong wind, looking a thousand gold silk strands whipping at nothingness. His skin kissed by the sun on a daily basis, a beautiful tan the color of shoreline sand. As Kaiba again looks to the road that will bring them home he wonders how he ever let this man go unloved for even a moment. He must be a fool, no intelligent man would let that happen, but alas he is a quick learner and knows never to let that happen again, never to look at Jou and feel loss and regret.

The following week Yugi Anzu Honda Mai and Mokuba sit in the very front row as they watch the couple stand together in their sleek black suits. Behind them are Otogi Bakura and vast cluster of many others who came to watch as they renew their vows in wide spacious chapel of Dominos cities oldest cathedral. They exchange brand new rings, this time made of stainless steel rather than silver or platinum, to show their unbreakable bond. Both Anzu and Honda attempt to stifle their disapproving glares, Yugi however only tries to stop himself from sniffling, overjoyed to see them together again. Mai however simply smirks at them, knowing that it will be cold day in hell before that kaiba would allow himself to risk losing his most precious person ever again, she smiles knowing he needed that scare, it needed to happen for them to come together as one.

The following years after, Jou laughs in the morning when he wakes up to find neon post it notes on the lampshade atop his bedside table that read ' happy anniversary'. On the opposite side of the room is the mirrored vanity, showing the reflection of the note to Kaiba. He makes sure every year that there is never another anniversary regret.

OWARI

a/n : i have not quit blood moon i just needed a break from kaibas hormones lol!


End file.
